


Тропический рай

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Фесты [9]
Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: 5 раз, когда Рик Байер и тропический рай сходились в одной точке пространства-времени.Строго говоря, это не фик по Борну вообще. Это АУ к АУ по Борну. Поэтому можно спокойно читать, как оридж
Relationships: Eric Byer/Aaron Cross
Series: Фесты [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632511
Kudos: 2





	Тропический рай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Спасибо Хельге за вычитку, матчасть и вообще за всю эту АУшку. 
> 
> Написано для I тура феста Мультифандомная хижина на dybr.ru

**Фрегат космических войск Объединённых сил Планетарной федерации Земли «Варпас». 12 лет до Парусной революции**

Экран, заменявший окно в каюте Рика на «Варпасе», упорно показывал кромку берега, рассечённую тенями пальм, и почти до белизны яркие волны, лениво на этот берег накатывающие. Рик раздражённо потыкал в панель управления, но в результате только звук прибоя стал немного громче. Возможно, подразумевалось, что это должно успокаивать и способствовать отдыху... Рик прикрыл глаза. Отдыху способствовала тишина, сейчас она была ему жизненно необходима. Завтра они прибудут на новую орбитальную базу, и ему станет не до отдыха. А для работы нужна свежая голова, чёрт возьми! Хотя бы пару часов тишины. Рик плюнул на ночное время и отправился на поиски дежурного офицера. Возможно, найдётся хотя бы свободная каюта, если не ремонтник. Дежурный - немного ниже Рика и примерно ровесник, только с сержантскими нашивками - почесал в затылке, внимательно оглядел Рика с ног до головы и похлопал себя по карманам.  
— Ну пошли, капитан Байер, посмотрим, что можно сделать прямо сейчас, - пробормотал он.  
Рик не стал спорить. И напоминать, что дежурный не должен покидать пост, тоже не стал, просто поплёлся следом, не слишком надеясь уже сегодня отдохнуть.  
В каюте сержант сразу шагнул к экрану, поводил пальцем по панели настройки, которая на это никак не отреагировала и достал из кармана форменных брюк швейцарский нож. Минуты через три экран погас, а шум прекратился. Рик облегчённо выдохнул и перехватил взгляд сержанта. Кажется, тот его оценивал. Или показалось?.. Он слишком устал и точно не хотел сейчас об этом думать.  
— Готово, сэр. Я просто вынул пока батарейку из этой штуки, - сержант покрутил в пальцах продолговатый чёрный предмет, меньше всего напоминавший батарейку. Потом открыто улыбнулся, солнечно, будто снова включилась картинка тропического острова, и протянул руку: - Кстати, меня зовут Аарон.

**Земля, третья планета Солнечной системы. 10 лет до Парусной революции**

За окном лил дождь, будто где-то наверху забыли закрыть кран. Рик не спеша убрал в сейф документы, с которыми провозился сегодня весь день, выключил настольную лампу и освещение в кабинете. Пробивающегося сквозь дождь света от дорожной магистрали было достаточно, чтобы в знакомом помещении взять пальто и ключи от флайера. Он поправил рукава рубашки, перевёл комлинк в «домашний» режим и медленно запер кабинет. Шаги гулко отдавались в пустом коридоре - Рик задержался сегодня, снова, и на этаже никого уже не осталось.  
Дома ждал тёплый душ, горячий чай и Аарон. И Рик старательно не сознавался себе, что именно последнее заставляло выбрать лестницу вместо лифта и спускаться по ней с особой, несвойственной ему, неспешностью. Рик говорил себе, что просто предвкушает, растягивает удовольствие, и замедлял шаги, пока совсем не остановился перед последним пролётом. Дверь слева выходила на улицу, и по прозрачному пластику вода стекала ручьями. Казалось, она вот-вот заполнит свободное пространство за дверью и проломится внутрь, затапливая всё вокруг, погребая всё под пенным потоком… Рик помотал головой. Усталость тяжёлой недели вкупе со звенящим напряжением последних полутора месяцев - с самого инцидента - давали о себе знать. Нужно было поскорее попасть домой, отдохнуть. Убедиться, что Аарон приехал, что он всё ещё здесь - Рик весь день анализировал сводки, приходившие из двух колоний, где массовые беспорядки уже откровенно переросли во что-то большее. Хуже всего была статистика дезертирства: на сторону колоний переходили целыми подразделениями, одна из орбитальных станций Новой Каролины ещё накануне перестала отвечать на запросы командования. Напряжение внутри всей Федерации росло с каждым часом, Рик почти слышал на грани сознания медленное «тик-так». А вместе с напряжением снаружи росло и напряжение дома. Аарон вырос в колониях, и он никогда не скрывал своих убеждений относительно устройства Федерации.  
Рик всё же добрёл по пустой стоянке до своего флайера, забрался внутрь и включил подогрев - руки мёрзли. Или так сказывалась усталость.  
На пассажирском сидении лежал красочный буклет. Стоило Рику бросить на него взгляд, и реклама послушно замерцала: в паре сантиметров над обивкой сидения заплескались бирюзовые, мягкие волны, покачивая длинноносую стилизованную под гондолу лодку, уверенно плывущую к тёмно-зелёному, покрытому джунглями острову. На фоне ледяного ливня снаружи выглядело особенно соблазнительно. Рик перебросил рекламу на заднее сидение и легким касанием направил флайер домой. Буклеты он покажет Аарону и, возможно, в этот раз у них выйдет отдохнуть вместе. Если, конечно, Аарон будет дома.

**Орбита Карабо, пятая планета системы Капеллы. 9 лет до Парусной революции**

Рик не бывал на Карабо раньше, но дома, на Земле, у него была винтажные бумажная открытка - один из сувениров от Аарона - с фотографией здешнего пляжа. Так выглядел настоящий тропический рай: бурная растительность, мелкий белый песок и лазурная океанская гладь, к горизонту сливающаяся с синевой безоблачного неба.  
Когда-то он думал, что, возможно, однажды они приедут сюда в отпуск. После сложного рабочего дня тропический рай был отличной мечтой. Пусть они никогда и не строили далеко идущих планов, едва ли Аарон бы отказался. Возьмут бунгало на одном из островов, чтобы весь остров - только в их распоряжении, и никого на многие мили. Будут плавать в океане, нырять с аквалангами, ужинать под пальмами, глядя на медленно загорающиеся звёзды. Аарон будет играть на гитаре что-то незатейливое. Или читать книгу - обязательно бумажную, он любил такие - растянувшись рядом на полотенце. Рик мог в деталях представить капельки воды, стекающие по золотой от загара коже, шелест волн, жаркие солнечные лучи.  
Это была красивая мечта, так и не успевшая стать чем-то более конкретным прежде, чем они оказались по разные стороны баррикад.  
Рик отвернулся от обзорного монитора, на котором медленно вращался лазурный, покрытый россыпью зелёных точек-островов шарик. Тактический монитор показывал плавное перемещение двух тяжёлых орбитальных эсминцев, заходящих на позицию для планетарной бомбардировки.

**Ева, третья планета системы альфа Возничего. 3 года до Парусной революции**

Ева мало располагала к отдыху, но всё же небольшой архипелаг почти на экваторе здесь был. И удачно принадлежал муниципалитету, в котором Рик формально числился сотрудником. Плавать в здешних океанах крайне не рекомендовалось, а приливные бассейны - огромные прозрачные кубы, наполненные нормальной водой и погружённые в океан для иллюзии, что плаваешь именно в нём, - местным были не по карману. Но и обычного крытого бассейна в небольшом отельчике для муниципальных служащих более чем хватало. По крайней мере, в нём Рик мог обойтись без трости. Он приезжал сюда на неделю каждые три месяца, как и предписывали врачи. Хотя бы в этом был плюс захолустности Евы - у Рика ни разу не нашлось столько работы, чтобы он не мог себе позволить эти медицинские отпуска.  
Вне летнего сезона отельчик обычно пустовал. Сейчас они с Аароном оказались тут и вовсе одни, если не считать трёх человек персонала, кажется, живших на острове постоянно.  
Рик доплыл до конца бассейна, упиравшегося в панорамное окно. Снаружи лил дождь: серая стена воды скрывала мир дальше пары метров, деревья по аллее к морю казались темными бесформенными пятнами. Искусственно выведенные по образу и подобию земных, сейчас местные пальмы не напоминали их даже силуэтами, превратившись в чуть более серые пятна на сером фоне.  
Аарон вынырнул рядом.  
— Потрясающая серость, - хмыкнул он, разглядывая картину за окном.  
— Вроде того, - Рик развернулся к нему, легонько оттолкнувшись рукой от края. Вода приятно поддерживала, слегка подталкивая к поверхности, и для плавания не требовалось практически никаких усилий. - Здесь солёный воздух, это полезно.  
— Не полезнее нормального моря, - Аарон нахмурился. В последнее время он часто хмурился и был задумчивее обычного. Обдумывал что-то. Рик не спрашивал, не хотел нарушать то хрупкое равновесие, которое установилось у них сейчас и на которое - после всего, после войны, после трибунала и своего, и заочного над Аароном - Рик не смел даже рассчитывать.  
— До нормального три дня пути в одну сторону, в соседнюю систему, - пожимать плечами в воде было странно, тем более, что Аарон не смотрел на него.  
Рик успел проплыть до противоположного края бассейна и неспешно вернуться к окну и Аарону, когда тот наконец поднял глаза:  
— Мы можем отсюда уехать. Туда, где будет нормальное море.

**Аврора, седьмая планета системы Z Андромеды. 4 месяца до Парусной революции**

Рик проснулся от жары. Душный, влажный жар летней ночи в тропиках лип к коже, забивал лёгкие, давил на спину... хотя в последнем был виноват скорее прижавшийся к нему во сне Аарон. Рик повернул голову, разглядывая замерший вентилятор на потолке. Его разбудила не только жара, но и тишина. Ставшее за пару дней привычным равномерное шуршание лопастей и отдалённый гул генератора сейчас исчезли. Похоже, вечерняя гроза оставила их бунгало без электричества. Рик осторожно отодвинул руку Аарона, лежавшую на его животе, и сел на краю кровати. Деревянный пол под ногами был тёплым, как и задувавший в окно ветер, из-за которого штора вздувалась пузырём. Он встал и задумчиво потоптался на месте, разглядывая комнату в косых серебристых лучах. Где-то за окном висела полная Вторая Луна, которую ему сейчас не было видно. Аарон едва слышно посапывал во сне, уткнувшись в подушку Рика и разбросав конечности, как огромная морская звезда. Это было удивительно мило.  
Рик потёр переносицу и поправил противомоскитный полог над кроватью - на поверхности тускло высветились прогноз погоды, время и счётчик сообщений. До рассвета оказалось совсем немного, пытаться уснуть особого смысла не было. Он подхватил с кресла плавки и чистое полотенце и ещё раз обернулся на спящего Аарона уже в дверях, просто так, чтобы увидеть. И запомнить. Он делал так всякий раз, когда куда-то уходил, это вошло в привычку совершенно незаметно, ещё на Еве.  
Снаружи в отдалении шумел прибой, а прямо у порога звенела местная цикада, чертовски похожая на земную. Биологи в его департаменте уже года три спорили, была ли она действительно местной или адаптировалась, случайно занесённая первыми исследователями. Рику было всё равно, и лишний раз о работе сейчас думать не хотелось. Он сосредоточился на ритмичном звуке прибоя и глубоко вдохнул солёный воздух.


End file.
